Cherry Stem
by Beyond.Twisted13
Summary: Beyond wants L to teach him how to tie a cherry stem in his mouth. And so, L does... FLUFFY! No lemon... But, it's really cute!


Cherry Stem

An L/Beyond Death Note Fan Fiction. 

Rated: T. For Yaoi, Beyond, and one-hella sexy kiss. No lemon or lime. Sorry.

~Cherry Stem~

Beyond Birthday loved Strawberries.

L Lawliet loved Cherries –or anything with sugar for that matter-

So, when Beyond invited his childhood friend, L over for some sweets, L simply could NOT refuse. He grabbed his mask, and asked his driver, Watari, to take him to Beyonds' house. He lived next to Mello. Whom lived next to Matt. Next to Matt… and so on. And so, he knew the neighborhood pretty well.

The house was a two-story building. With black roofing. And black curtains. It looked nice.

L walked up to the black door, and knocked. The glass was tinted red. So, he couldn't tell if Beyond was coming to the door or not. About five seconds later, the door unlocked. And it felt as if, L was staring into a mirror.

Beyond Birthday had strait black hair that went a bit past the middle of his very pale neck. Unlike L, he was wearing a black shirt and baggy black jeans. His eyes were covered by the long bangs, but L knew Beyond had blood red eyes. –They _did_ go to school together- But, L didn't expect Beyond to be so… similar.

"Hello, L." said Beyond. IF he was Beyond, that is. "Won't you please come in?"

L walked inside and studied the house. The furniture was an old-gothic style. The chairs looked as if they were made of iron, and candles lit the room. L didn't see one lamp or other light-form. The couch was black velvet with black pillows. The rug was also black velvet. The walls were a blood red. And one was a dark gray. L smelt sugar. And his L-senses started to tingle.

"You have a lovely house, Beyond." L said, as he crouched down into his comfy position on one of the chairs. Good thing he had shoes on.

Beyond smiled. "Glad you think so. And, it's just me so… I have all the freedom a man could want."

L knew what he was going through. All L had was Watari. Now that he didn't like man, it's just he never got out. And he didn't have parents. "Don't you get lonely?"

"At times. That's why I called you. We haven't talk in a while. So. Now you know why I have called…. Would you like anything to eat?" Beyond asked, staring off into space.

"Yes. Please. Anything with sugar will do."

"Will cherries do?" Beyond called from afar…. HOW DID HE MOVE THAT FAST?

"Yes." L replied, loud enough so Beyond could hear, but not more then necessary.

A few minutes later, Beyond came out of a random door, with the same odd-glass-tint. He was holding a silver platter, with cherries, a cup of sugar, and a jar of red jam.

"Here we are." Beyond said, as he handed L the bowl with cherries in it.

L watched as Beyond pulled a chair right next to Ls. And L noticed that Beyond sat in the same way as himself. Only, he balanced the platter on his knees.

"Help yourself." Beyond said, as he opened the jam, and poured some sugar in. And stirred.

"Want some Jam with that Sugar, Beyond." L said, biting some cherries off the stem, and placing them back into the bowl.

Beyond giggled…. Scary. L watched from the corner of his eye, and saw Beyond looking at him, with a cute smile that resembled a small child on Halloween.

"No thanks. I'm good with what I have."

L went back to eating the cherries.

After he was done, he turned to Beyond. "Look what I can do, BB!"

L put three cherry stems in his mouth, and played with them, using his tongue.

Beyond looked up down/up to L, with stars in his bloody eyes.

L stuck out his tongue, showing that he tied all three of them together in less then a minuet. "See?"

"The say that people who can tie a cherry stem in their mouth, are great kissers."

"It's pretty easy. After you try a few times."

"Teach me! Teach me!" Beyond chanted.

"How about I show you, instead." L purred.

Beyond was about to say something, when his black shirt was pulled, making him fall forward. L caught him, and smashed their lips together.

Beyonds eyes closed slowly, as he melted into his kiss. His body became numb. He reached his hands up, and held onto L's hair. Soft and thick.

L was a smart boy. He placed one, just one, cherry stem in his mouth, before he kissed Beyond. He was going to show Beyond . Whether the copy-cat liked it or not.

After a minuet, of kissing deeply, L pulled away, and looked at Beyonds face, He was blushing deeply. And his lips were a dark pink, and shining, from the kiss. Beyond licked his lips, and then he noticed he had something in his mouth. He stuck out his tongue. It was a tied cherry stem.

"I have to concur. The saying is true." Beyond said, right before L kissed him again.

-end!-

Not descriptive. But, very cute. I had idea, while at my grandmums house. And she had MircoWord… shiz. So, I wanted to try it out. I love it. –Too bad I don't get it on my laptop- Anyway. Hoped you liked. Sorry I haven't been postin' a lot. BYE!-

Bloody Blonde Maffia. (A.K.A. Chaotic Dollhouse.)


End file.
